


A Song of the Heart

by RemyWrites



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 19:25:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16248254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemyWrites/pseuds/RemyWrites
Summary: Whenever your soulmate sings, you can hear it.





	A Song of the Heart

Logan was four years old when it happened. He was just sitting in his room, reading a book he’d gotten from the library. The room had been silent until “ _You must be swift as the coursing river. With all the force of a raging fire_.” The unknown Voice in his head shocked him enough to make him stop pacing and drop his book. Logan stood there, mesmerized by the Voice that was gone too quickly.

As time went on, the Voice returned almost constantly. Usually it sang Disney songs, but sometimes it was just words. “ _Where’s the sugar, need the flour. Patton I can’t make cookies_.” Thanks to the Voice, there was constantly music in Logan’s head. He couldn’t help but sing along. Sometimes he would write a tune to help him study, and usually the Voice sang it back to him during the test.

When Logan was twelve, he started getting bullied at school. He was the weird one. He was the one always singing. He was the one who didn’t fit in. 

So he stopped singing. He stopped listening to the Voice when he could help it. He threw himself into his studies, not knowing what else to do. After a few months of his silence, it was like the Voice missed him. It sang “You Are My Sunshine” every night. Just the chorus, over and over until he fell asleep.

When Logan was fifteen, he had exhausted the library’s shelves of science books. The Librarian suggested he study soulmates, and handed him a book. Logan, never one to pass up a new research topic, agreed. He hadn’t even read one chapter before he had a thought. Logan wasted no time in reading every book he could find on the subject before forming a plan. He sat down at his desk and wrote out a poem. Then he pulled out his old keyboard piano and found the right melody. It had been three years since he sang so much as a note, but he needed to do this.

“ _Soulmate_

_Whoever you are_

_Who sings to me_

_Soulmate_

_I'm sorry for my silence_

_I promise I’m not dead_

_Soulmate_

_My name is Logan_

_I wish I knew yours_

_Soulmate_

_Our hearts were intertwined_

_Destined since the dawn of time_

_Soulmate_

_I want to meet you face to face_

_Want to see the eyes that match your voice_

_Soulmate_

_You don’t have to come_

_If you don’t want_

_Soulmate_

_I don’t even know if you’re in New York_

_Much less the USA_

_Soulmate._ ” Logan had barely stopped singing before the Voice came back.

“ _No time to write a song, so I’ll just off key sing. My name is Roman I’m 16. I missed hearing you sing. I don’t know what to say but yes I want to meet. I live in New York City. Can you meet me at the lady at half past four tomorrow?_ ” Logan’s breath hitched at the offer. He grinned. He’d flustered the Voice, Roman, his soulmate, enough that he- he?- couldn’t make a rhythmic song like usual.

“ _I use he/him pronouns_ ,” Logan sang. “ _But I don’t know what you prefer._ ”

_“I use he/him,_ ” Roman sang back. “ _Tomorrow! Tomorrow! I’ll see ya, tomorrow!_ ”

Logan chuckled at the use of Annie. “ _You’re only a day away_ ,” he confirmed. And then their sung conversation ended. Logan threw himself into his bed, screeching into his pillow. It was a few minutes until he was able to compose himself. He grabbed his coat and hurried across the street to the library. He ran up to the librarian and hugged her. “Thank you,” he whispered.

She chuckled, “What did I do to deserve this?”

“You gave me a book on soulmates. I’m meeting him tomorrow after school.”

“That’s wonderful!” She grinned, Logan’s excitement infecting her. He hurried home, eagerly telling his parents. He wouldn’t have time to change after school. New York City, specifically the Statue of Liberty, was almost an hour away. That night, Logan couldn’t sleep. He paced his room, desperate to find a way to impress Roman.

* * *

Roman had to keep from running to the Statue after drama club ended. He was still in his white prince costume. He stopped at a flower shop on the way and bought a bouquet of red roses. At half past four on the dot, he heard singing. The same voice in his head and out loud. It was singing "A Thousand ypYears." He heard faint piano music accompanying it. Roman grinned, more than he had when he’d been cast as the prince, and that was saying a lot. He joined in Logan’s song, letting his voice stretch out over the park.

* * *

Logan heard Roman’s voice, only it was no longer just in his head. He heard it, out loud. He almost stopped playing as he looked up in shock. A few yards away, a boy in a white suit and red sash was singing along, looking around as if looking for something. Or rather, someone. When they made eye contact, the boys warm brown irises seemed to melt Logan’s anxiety about the meeting. Roman, it had to be Roman, took a few steps toward Logan, red roses in hand. Logan grinned, abandoning his keyboard. He ran to Roman. The actor caught his soulmate, swinging him in a circle, still singing. Logan wrapped his legs around Roman’s waist, giggling.

“I found you,” Roman whispered.


End file.
